Love Choices!
by ZhaoYan22
Summary: Rika Asahina, cita-citanya menjadi seorang pemain basket handal kandas begitu saja, dikarenakan kecelakaan itu, walaupun begitu ia tidak menyerah begitu saja, hanya dua lelaki itu yang menolongnya kembali ke dalam dunia basket yang ia cintai, disaat ia harus memilih diantara kedua orang itu,Kise Ryota dan Kagami Taiga siapa yang harus ia pilih? Bad Summary, read&reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Choices **

**Chapter 1: Kise Ryouta**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC! Romansa alay~ Kise Ryota xOCx Kagami Taiga**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki own Kuroko No Basuke, I just own my OC and this story**

**A/N:**

**Chi: Haloha! Chi author baru di fandom ini~ Biasanya di fandom games~ Cuman sekarang banting setir dulu~**

**Sie: Aku Sie, sobatnya Chi yang kena korban melulu tiap Chi melakukan aksi gilanya~**

**Chi: Nani?! Ah shut up Sie-chan! Okay, Chi gamau banyak cincong! Kita mulai aja ya~ Layar 1 dibuka! *SFX bioskop* **

**Sie: Jiah, ini bukan bioskop man! Eh salah woman! AHH *dibekep Chi***

**Chi: Selamat membaca readers~**

**-Prolog-**

Rika Asahina, gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning pirang dan jepit di samping kiri dan kanan rambutnya berbentuk 'X'. Rika Asahina, semuanya terasa begitu gelap sesudah dokter menyatakan dirinya tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, dikarenakan tangan dan pergelangan kakinya yang cedera begitu berat. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak bisa bermain basket lagi. Hilang sudah semua mimpinya untuk menjadi pemain basket professional mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakak lelakinya. Tapi hatinya yang begitu mencintai basket, tidak membiarkannya membuang segala hal tentang basket, ia belajar pada ibunya, agar menjadi seorang manajer yang handal. Bersama adiknya, Rin Asahina si genius yang memiliki daya ingat fotografis, alias bisa mengingat segala hal yang ia dengar, lihat, baca, atau apapun. Rika tidak pernah tau, pertemuannya saat kecil dengan seorang pemain basket yang seumuran dengannya, maupun seorang model sekaligus atlet basket hebat yang mempunyai skill unik itu membawa hatinya kedalam hubungan yang begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan.

**-Teiko-**

SMP Teiko, sekolah dengan tim basket terbaik, ia dan adik kembarnya, Rin Asahina yang memiliki daya ingat fotografis memilih untuk masuk kesana. Mereka berdua langsung diterima sebagai manajer di klub basket Teiko setelah di tes dalam sehari. Sejak kelas 1 mereka sudah menjadi manajer klub basket bersama dengan Momoi Satsuki, mereka bersahabat dekat walaupun Momoi dan Rin saling bersaing dalam memperebutkan Kuroko, lelaki bayangan yang mempunyai kemampuan misdirection. Rika sangat terkenal, banyak kakak kelas yang jatuh cinta pada dua saudara kembar ini, walaupun begitu, Rin tetap memilih Kuroko dan Rika menolak untuk berpacaran. Hampir segala hal di klub basket ini, Rika, Rin, dan Momoi, bahkan Rika juga yang membantu pelatih membuat metode latihan. Hampir seluruh anggota klub basket dekat dengannya, banyak juga yang menjadi sahabatnya. Akhirnya, mereka naik kelas ke kelas 2.

**-Rika Asahina's POV-**

Hari ini juga aku harus segera pergi ke klub basket. Sebagai seorang senpai yang baik aku tidak boleh telat untuk datang ke klub, tapi hari ini saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan olahraga. Seorang lelaki yang kuketahui seangkatan denganku dan ia bekerja sampingan sebagai model, rambutnya berwarna kuning pirang menyerupai rambutku, ia memakai anting di telinga kirinya, tubuhnya begitu tinggi dan berotot memakai kaus berwarna putih dan celana olahraga. Kulihat kantoku memanggilku "Asahina! Cepat kemarilah!" Serunya, aku segera berlari menghampirinya masih membawa tas jinjingku yang berada di pundak kiri. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menatapku seperti aku ini barang antik yang jika dijual akan mendapat harga sangat tinggi, aku tidak mempedulikannya dan segera melihat ke arah kantoku sebelum ia marah-marah, "Ada apa, pelatih?" Tanya ku dengan lembut seperti biasa, dan entah kenapa semua orang menganggapku gadis lemah lembut yang anggun dan harus selalu di tolong. Padahal kenyataannya bukan seperti itu, justru yang sebenarnya harus selalu ditolong itu.. Adikku, Rin Asahina. "Hari ini ada anggota baru yang masuk, namanya Kise Ryota" kata kantoku sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki pirang itu, "Salam kenal, aku Rika Asahina, aku manajer disini sejak kelas 1"kataku sambil tersenyum manis, dan orang-orang selalu menyebutnya angelic smile, padahal aku merasa senyumku itu biasa saja, entah kenapa aku seperti melihat lelaki bernama Kise itu tersipu, bukannya ia model? Seharusnya, ia sudah terbiasa melihat senyuman para model yang lebih cantik dan manis kan? "Asahina, tolong kamu yang mengurus dia, saya harus melatih tim inti untuk pertandingan sebentar lagi" kata kantoku lagi, aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, lalu menengok ke arah Kise yang masih memperhatikan wajahku sedari tadi. "Kise, kamu pemanasan dulu, aku mau mengambil buku ku dan stopwatch milikku" kataku padanya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk yang biasanya bisa membuat cewek-cewek meleleh, ia segera memulai pemanasan dan aku segera menaruh tasku di loker milikku dan mengambil buku catatan anggota klub basket, aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan training jersey berwarna biru muda dengan tulis Teiko di belakangnya, jersey ini selalu kupakai setiap berada di klub, aku selalu membiarkan rokku apa adanya, setelah selesai aku berlari keluar menghampiri Kise sambil membawa buku, stopwatch, dan bolpen. Aku melihat Kise sudah selesai pemanasan, aku menarik tangannya keluar dari ruangan olahraga dan menuju lapangan luar, beberapa perempuan terlihat berteriak memanggil namanya, aku menghiraukan jeritan para perempuan itu, konyol, pikirku. "Sekarang, Kise, kau berlarilah dari sini mengelilingi lapangan" kataku, ia segera mengatakan "Baiklah" dan bersiap-siap berlari, aku memberinya aba-aba untuk mulai "Siap? 1.. 2.. 3!" Saat hitungan ketiga ia berlari dengan begitu cepat, tak lupa akupun memencet tombol stopwatch milikku. Dalam hitungan 7 detik, aku melihatnya sudah berlari mendekatiku. Dan dalam hitungan 8,5 detik ia sudah sampai di tempatku. "Humm, kecepatan rata-rata sudah bagus.. Baiklah, ayo kita masuk! Aku harus melihat kemampuanmu!" Kataku sambil menarik tangannya lagi, aku sempat melihat wajahnya saat tanganku memegang pergelangan tangan miliknya, ia tersipu malu, entah kenapa, aku begitu heran dan ingin mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Kami berdua pun masuk, aku melihat satu ring yang tidak dipakai bermain, dan segera menarik Kise lagi ke arah ring itu, aku mengambil sebuah bola basket dan mempass-nya kepada Kise, ia menangkapnya, "Tunjukan kemampuanmu, Kise! Mulai dari 3 pointer, dunk, yah apapun yang kau bisa" kataku dengan nada sedikit menantang Kise, ia tersenyum, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Ia segera berlari mendekati ring dan melakukan dunk, tingginya! Ia bisa mencapai ring itu dengan mudah! Lalu ia melakukan 3 pointer, dan masuk dengan tepat. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang terbengong-bengong melihat Kise yang dapat melakukan semua hal itu dengan mudah, "Kenapa.. Kau bisa melakukan itu semua dengan mudah?" Tanyaku penasaran, ia hanya tersenyum lalu menjawabku "Aku hanya sempat melihat beberapa anggota Miracle Generations melakukan gerakan itu, lalu kutiru saja! Entah kenapa aku bisa melakukannya" aku langsung terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu, copycat, itu sebutan untuk orang-orang seperti Kise Ryota. "Sebenarnya.. Kamu siapa?" Tanyaku semakin penasaran dengan dirinya, ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata "Aku hanyalah seorang Kise Ryota!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Choices **

**Chapter 2: I Shouldn't Love You**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC! Typo, Romansa alay~ Kise Ryota xOCx Kagami Taiga**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki own Kuroko No Basuke, I just own my OC and this story**

**Reviews dari D.N.A Girlz:**

**Chi: Yay! Shinju onee-chan datang! *siapin sofa&meja plus teh* Silahkan onee-chan? *cling!* *nyengir***

**Sie: -" Chi.. Okaylah.. Thanks for reviewnya onee-chan! Berguna banget buat si Chi author amatiran ini~ **

**Chi: *nunduk* arigatogozaimashita, onee-chan! *nyengir 'again'* dan soal greget, tenang onee-chan! Akan chi buat jadi lebih greget lagi! Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya hohohoho!=D Thx for review~**

**-Rika's POV-**

Rasa aneh apa ini? Kenapa setiap diriku melihatnya, perasaan itu selalu muncul? Perasaan ku yang begitu senang saat bersamanya, tapi aku begitu kesal melihatnya dikerubungi para cewek yang merupakan fansnya. Kami hanya bisa bersama dan merasa tenang disaat Miracle Generations dan 3 orang manajer klub basket pulang bersama, kami biasa makan di restoran manapun.

Oh iya, Kise benar-benar hebat. Ia masuk ke dalam team Miracle Generations, dalam waktu singkat setelah ia masuk klub basket. Walaupun kadang aku suka kesusahan untuk mengusir para fansnya.

Hari ini, klub basket sedang berlatih tanding, murid-murid biasa hanya menjalankan rute latihan seperti biasa. Sedangkan para Miracle Generations berlatih terus menerus, adikku, Rin, dan juga Satsuki sedari tadi memperhatikan Tetsuya-kun. Dan aku.. Memperhatikan dirinya, Kise Ryouta, ia sedang one on one bersama Daiki-kun, walaupun aku tau Daiki-kun pasti men ang.

Kulihat jam di tanganku, pukul 5 sore, pantas saja murid-murid lainnya sudah pulang dengan izin dari kantoku. Ah sial! Seharusnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu kami berhenti, karena ruangan ini kan akan dikunci. Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku, dan melihat ke arah Rin dan Satsuki, mereka juga melihatku, aku mengangguk ke arah mereka berdua tanda waktu berlatih sudah beres. Mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyuman mereka, mereka berdiri dan segera membereskan barang-barang selama jam latihan tadi.  
>Aku menepuk tanganku sekali dan berteriak "Yosh! Waktunya sudah habis! Cepat mandilah, ruangan ini akan segera dikunci!", mereka semua langsung melihat ke arahku kemudian mengangguk, mengambil barang-barang mereka dan dia berkata padaku<p>

"Hei, Rika! Malam ini mau makan apa?" Tanya Kise, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kami, dan kebiasaan kami yang setiap malam makan bersama di berbagai tempat lalu mengantarkan para manajer ini ke rumahnya karena kami selalu pulang lebih dari jam 6 sore saat ada kegiatan klub yang dilanjutkan dengan acara makan bersama, biasanya Daiki-kun mengantar Satsuki, sedangkan aku dan Rin diantar yang lainnya karena kebetulan rumah kami searah. "Fast food aja, bokek nih!" Kata Daiki-kun sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, Shintaro-chan menaikkan kacamata miliknya dengan jari telunjuk, "Dasar.." Katanya dingin, "Aku sih terserah kalian saja, humm, bagaimana kalau burger depan stasiun? Aku ingin makan burger dan milkshake dari tempat itu, enak banget!" Kataku memberi saran pada mereka semua, "Boleh saja" kata Kise sambil tersenyum padaku, entah kenapa aku merasa mukaku panas setiap melihat senyumannya, padahal dia selalu tersenyum pada siapa saja.

Itu kan tugas seorang model. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan langsung pergi mandi, sedangkan aku membantu Rin dan Satsuki membereskan barang-barang, seperti bola basket ataupun papan nilai, juga barang-barang pribadi kami. Mereka tidak pernah peduli jika kami membantu mereka membereskan barang-barangnya.

10 menit kemudian mereka kembali dengan hawa panas dari tubuh mereka, karena air panas yang mereka pakai selama mandi. Kise menggantungkan handuk di lehernya dan menggosokannya pada rambut pirangnya yang masih basah.

Mereka mendekati kami dan mengambil tas masing-masing, kami sudah mengganti training jersey biru muda dengan sweater masing-masing, aku memakai sweaterku yang berwarna cream. Kami mengambil tas masing-masing dan langsung keluar dari ruangan olahraga indoor yang luas itu.

Kami berjalan ke arah stasiun dekat sekolah, dan memasuki sebuah restaurant fast food, memesan burger juga shake, aku memilih milkshake vanilla yang kurindukan setelah berbulan-bulan tidak meminumnya lagi. Kami memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, banyak orang memperhatikan kami lantaran jaket jersey berwarna biru muda dengan tulisan Teiko di belakangnya yang dipakai oleh anggota Miracle Generations ini, atau mungkin juga karena Kise yang berjalan bersama kami?

Tetsuya-kun duduk di antara Rin dan Satsuki, sedangkan aku duduk di sebelah Rin, entah kenapa Kise memilih untuk duduk di sebelahku, sedangkan Daiki-kun duduk di sebrang Satsuki bersama Shintarou-kun, Seijuro-kun, dan Atsushi-kun. Aku segera meminum milkshake vanilla milikku, "Huwaaaa! Senangnya bisa minum milkshake ini lagi" kataku, dan entah kenapa setiap aku berkata begitu orang-orang seperti bisa melihat ada kuping kucing di kepalaku dan ekor kucing di belakangku, membuat orang-orang mengatakan bahwa aku imut.

Ah, tentu saja tidak kupedulikan, bagiku aku hanya cewek biasa yang merupakan seorang manajer basket SMP Teiko. "Memang rasanya se enak itu?" Kata Kise tiba-tiba, aku mengangguk cepat, aku menyadari sedari tadi aku cengar cengir karena begitu kesenangan seperti orang blo'on hanya karena meminum milkshake ini, tapi apa peduliku terhadap pendapat orang lain?

"Gimana sih rasanya?" Tiba-tiba Kise mengambil milkshake milikku dan meminumnya, dan dalam sekejap aku bisa merasakan mukaku yang merah dalam sekejap seperti tomat. "Enak.." Kata Kise setelah meminumnya, wajahnya begitu bahagia.

Kenapa dia begitu bahagia? Kenapa ia tidak memperdulikan kalau itu minumku dan dengan cueknya meminumnya? "Hehh, kalian so sweet sekali ya" ledekan itu dilontarkan oleh si setan rambut merah yang merupakan ketua Miracle Generation, "Seijuro-kunnn! Apa maksudmu?" Kataku sambil memasang tampang cemberut, sedangkan yang lain menertawakan wajahku yang cemberut karena di ledek olehnya, Daiki-kun tertawa kencang dan menunjuk mukaku yang sudah merah seperti tomat "Hehehe, muka Rika seperti tomat tuh!" Alhasil semua tertawa lagi melihat mukaku yang seperti tomat, kukembungkan pipiku karena sebal di ledek, "Sudah ah, kasian tuh Rika-chan makin cemberut kan?" Kata Satsuki akhirnya menyudahi candaan mereka semua. Semua sudah selesai makan, sekarang kami harus berjalan ke arah stasiun yang hanya berjarak 1 perempatan dari sini.

Kami berjalan bersama setelah membayar makanan kami, udara begitu dingin. Entah kenapa, aku mempunyai feeling tidak enak, aku memeluk kedua lenganku dan menggosokkannya, "Dinginnya.." Tiba-tiba Kise menarik tanganku dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. "K-Kise?" Suaraku sedikit bergetar dan terdengar gugup, begitu juga dengan wajahku yang berwarna merah karena saking malunya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa melainkan hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke arahku, kulihat wajahnya juga merah, sama denganku, tangannya begitu besar dan hangat, juga menenangkan hatiku, menghilangkan feeling yang tidak enak tadi, aku bersyukur teman-teman yang lain tidak melihatku bersama Kise, untungnya kami berjalan agak jauh di belakang yang lainnya.

Akhirnya, sampai juga di rumahku dan Rin, "Arigatou semuanya! Sampai jumpa besok~" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua, Rin masuk lebih dulu, ia kecapean, sejak tadi ia berlari-lari di sekolah, aku menunggu mereka untuk pergi hingga menghilang di belokan, setelah memastikan mereka sudah pergi, aku berbalik badan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumahku hendak membukanya,

"Tunggu! Rika!" Suara itu? Kise? Aku segera berbalik dan melihat Kise berdiri di depanku, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, mukanya begitu merah, "Ada apa Kise?" Tanyaku pada Kise yang terlihat gugup, yah sebenarnya hatiku berdetak begitu kencang saat ini, semoga saja ia tidak mendengarnya. "Aku.. Lupa mau ngomong sesuatu" katanya, terlihat dari wajahnya ia agak gugup mengatakannya, "Oyasumi, tidur nyenyak yah, Rika" aku tertawa pelan melihat ekspresinya itu, "Kamu berlari ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan itu? Aduh, dasar Kise!" Ia tiba-tiba memegang kedua tanganku, seketika menghentikan tawa kecilku,

"Panggil aku Ryota" mukaku berubah merah, aduh! Kenapa harus tersipu sih? "Eh? K-kenapa? Kita kan baru saja kenal, belum begitu lama kita berteman" Ia menatap wajahku dalam-dalam, Omaigattt rasanya aku bisa pingsan di tempat saat ini juga! "Panggil aku Ryota, aku iri melihat yang lain dipanggil dengan nama kecil mereka olehmu, bahkan Momoi pun memanggilku dengan nama kecil.. Hanya kamu yang tidak melakukannya, kenapa?" Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, "T-tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya.. Malu?" Saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataanku lagi, aku segera memotongnya, "Baiklah, Ryota-kun, sampai jumpa besok!" Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat, aku membalikan badanku sesudah melambaikan tangan padanya, tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku ditarik ke belakang, tangan Ryota-kun menyelimuti bahuku,

"Sekali lagi, oyasumi, Rika" Ryota-kun mencium pipiku dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan bibir lembutnya yang mencium pipiku, setelah itu ia melepas tangannya dan pulang ke rumahnya, aku segera berlari ke dalam rumah, aku segera mandi dan makan malam. Sampai waktunya tidur pun aku masih memikirkan Ryota-kun, mengapa ia memegang tanganku? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tersipu setiap bersamaku? Ataupun melihatku? Mengapa ia menciumku tadi? Aduhhh, begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku. Apa artinya Kise menyukaiku?

Begitu juga hari-hari selanjutnya, setiap saat, ia begitu memperhatikanku, caranya sama dengan para cowok yang ujung-ujungnya menembak diriku. Aku malas memikirkannya, aku tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Ryota-kun menjadi hancur hanya karena itu.

"Ryota-kun, nih, handukmu" kataku memberikan handuk miliknya, ia segera menerimanya dan mengelapnya ke lehernya, sambil berkata "Thanks" senyumnya begitu keren. Setiap saat, setiap aku melihat senyumnya, aku tau ia begitu keren. Tapi, ia seorang model kan? Aku tau itu, setiap model di agency-nya masing-masing selalu memiliki peraturan seperti tidak boleh berpacaran atau apapun itu.

Aku duduk di bangku seperti biasa, ah kenapa aku jadi mempedulikannya? Aku kan tidak ingin pacaran dengannya. Ryota-kun yang sedang meminum minumannya ikut duduk di sebelahku, "Ahh.. Segarnya" aku menatapnya sambil tertawa kecil "Ada lumpur di mukamu tuh!" Mukanya berubah merah dan langsung berusaha membersihkan lumpur itu, aku semakin tertawa saat ia begitu panik membersihkan mukanya, tapi ia selalu tidak mengenai tempat lumpur itu. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap pipinya yang terkena lumpur sambil tertawa kecil menertawakannya, mukanya berubah jadi merah padam,

"Kh- T-thanks.." Katanya gagap sambil berusaha menutupi mukanya yang sudah merah padam itu, "Hehehe, sama-sama!", ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam, tatapan matanya seperti bisa melihat seluruh hatiku, matanya yang tidak dipenuhi kebohongan, membuatku terhipnotis ke dalamnya. "Rika.." Suaranya membuatku tersipu, oh gosh, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan besar miliknya menepuk kepalaku,

"Arigato.. Sudah membantuku sampai sekarang, sejak awal aku masuk ke klub basket ini! Aku tidak pernah menyesal, aku bisa menemukan seorang rival yang sempurna, juga dirimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu Rika!" 4 kata terakhir yang di ucapkannya menggema di otakku, dan dalam seketika aku bisa merasakan mukaku merah padam, astaga! Demi dewa-dewi cinta atau apapun itu! Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Ryota sadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan dan dalam seketika mukanya memerah seperti tomat, "A-ah, aku harus latihan lagi, sampai nanti!" Ia segera berdiri, berlari pergi dan mulai berlatih lagi. Kenapa ia berbicara begitu? Dia itu seorang model! Kenapa kau berbicara begitu Ryota? Sadarlah Rika! Aku tidak boleh sampai menyukainya! Tidak boleh.. Aku menunggunya.. Aku menunggumu, sampai dirimu kembali kesini, janji yang telah kubuat bersamamu, aku harus menepatinya. Ya, aku harus menepatinya. Aku menunggumu, Kagami Taiga.

**To Be Continue**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**?**


End file.
